Mange moi si tu peux
by Khali's Words
Summary: Deux morphales ne font pas bon ménage... Ou peut-être que si ? Bonney x Luffy.
1. Rencontre

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Humor, Romance, Univers Alternatif.

**Pairings:** Luffy x Bonney, Law x Kidd

**NdA:** Pour se mettre un peu dans l'ambiance, l'histoire se déroule à Paris, à notre époque. Rien d'iréel, à part que les fruits du démon existent et DONC, que Jewelry possède le fruit du rajeunissement/vieillissement et Luffy le fruit du caoutchoutier.

So, enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><span>Mange moi si tu peux<span>

_Chapitre 1: Rencontre_

- Lu', où est passé le rôti ?

Voilà, cela fait maintenant cinq mois que Monkey D. Luffy et Jewelry Bonney vivent ensemble. Ils se partagent un petit appartement sur Paris, rien de bien exceptionnel. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une soirée chez Law et Kidd. Jewelry invitée par Kidd, et Luffy invité par Law, étaient seuls au bar, les autres invités n'osant pas s'approcher des deux goinfres. La nourriture volait de partout, au plus grand agacement de Kidd et amusement de Law. Le bar était vraiment bien rempli, ce qui permettait aux deux affamés de manger librement, chacun de leur côté. Mais l'événement tant redouté se produisit tout de même, lorsque Luffy et Jewelry posèrent la main sur le même morceau de viande. Ils ne s'étaient jusqu'alors pas remarqués, trop occupés à arracher, découper et broyer leurs aliments, ou plutôt ce qui leur servaient à remplir leur ventre sans fond. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, les yeux fixés sur la main qui retenait le morceau, puis remontant jusqu'au bras, aux épaules, au cou, pour enfin arriver aux visage de l'adversaire. Jewelry défia Luffy du regard et celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire bien naïf. Malgré les apparences, il n'était pas prêt de lâcher sa prise. Jewelry tira d'un coup sec sur le morceau, mais Luffy ne le lâcha pas pour autant. La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à s'agacer:

" Bon, tu lâches maintenant ?  
>- Nan.<br>- Lâche ce morceau ! Tu vois pas que tu m'empêches de manger tranquillement ?  
>- Il est à moi, je l'ai attrapé en premier.<br>- Espèce de... "

Ils commencèrent à se battre, utilisant leur main libre. Ils ne se faisaient pas vraiment mal, ils essayaient plutôt de faire lâcher prise au concurrent. La pseudo-bataille ne dura que quelques instants. Jewelry, blasée, cessa de tirer sur le pauvre morceau de viande et dit à l'intention de Luffy:

" Je te laisse une dernière chance. Je te le ferais lâcher que tu le veuilles ou non.  
>- Pas envie. "<p>

Jewelry lança au jeune brun son regard le plus noir, tandis qu'un sourire sadique apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. Luffy ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses était soudainement si sûre d'elle, mais il tenait toujours le morceau de viande fermement dans sa main.

Lentement, il se mit à rétrécir. Et pas seulement ! Il rajeunissait ! Lorsqu'il eut l'air de n'avoir pas plus de cinq ans, Jewelry ricana et lui parla avec dédain:

" Je te l'avais dit, t'avais qu'à m'écouter...  
>- Putain ! C'est quoi ce pouvoir ? "<p>

La voix de Luffy était très aiguë, fluette. Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec le visage de gamin qu'il arborait. Jewelry s'empara du morceau que le jeune garçon avait lâché à cause de la surprise du moment, et n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Luffy trépigna de rage sur sa chaise:

" Il avait l'air bon ce morceau ! C'est pas juste !  
>- Tu es vraiment mignon comme ça !<br>- Ouais, et bah fais moi redevenir comme avant !  
>- Dommage... "<p>

Jewelry lui rendit son apparence normale, et le jeune garçon revint à ses dix-neuf ans. Content de se retrouver dans un corps de jeune homme, Luffy sourit à Jewelry. Puis, tout à coup, il se mit à fixer ses lèvres. Il prit le menton de la jeune fille dans sa main et approcha son visage du sien. Jewelry, paralysée par la gène, ne bougeait pas. Pourtant elle lui aurait bien asséné un grand coup de poing sur le crâne, mais elle se demandait ce que cet idiot pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Les autres invités poussèrent un "Oh!" de surprise lorsque les lèvres de Luffy touchèrent celles de Jewelry. Une veine se dilata sur le front de Kidd qui en avait plus que marre que ses invités attirent l'attention à SA soirée. Law le remarqua et se pencha vers lui. Il l'embrassa calmement, mais Kidd ne se calma pas pour autant:

" Putain ! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ces deux là ? "

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Law quand il s'aperçut dans la faible lumière de la salle que Kidd avait -très- légèrement rougit.

Du côté de Luffy et Jewelry, le baiser continuait. Le jeune garçon qui portait un chapeau de paille en permanence semblait savourer les lèvres de la jeune femme comme un met exquis et Jewelry rougissait de plus en plus. La langue de Luffy vint s'immiscer entre les lèvres de la jeune femme mais celle-ci restèrent closes. Il la força légèrement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement. Jewelry aurait bien voulu arrêter le baiser et frapper Luffy de toutes ses forces, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable. Cet idiot embrassait drôlement bien.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser ça ? Jewelry claqua Luffy, si fort que le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce. Les autres invités sursautèrent et Kidd devenait rouge de colère, sa veine enflant de plus en plus sur son front. Luffy se massa doucement la joue, mais il avait une mine réjouie, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Jewelry. Il dit calmement:

" Je confirme, cette viande est super bonne ! "

Jewelry foudroya Luffy du regard. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type ? Il se permettait de l'embrasser pour goûter à sa viande ! Elle crut rêver l'espace d'un instant quand elle vit Luffy se lécher les lèvres. Elle se mordit la joue du plus fort qu'elle put: évidemment, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle parla lentement, d'un calme effrayant:

" Ok. Donc tout ce que tu voulais, c'était goûter à la viande que j'ai mangée ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- D'accord. Et tu l'as fait directement dans ma bouche, avec ta langue.  
>- Bah oui !<br>- MAIS IL EST MALADE CE MEC ! "

Luffy se retrouva avec une grosse bosse sur le sommet du crâne. Jewelry laissa son poing fermé devant elle un instant, puis l'abaissa et se rendit vers Kidd et Law:

" Je me casse.  
>- Dommage, ça commençait à devenir intéressant, répondit Law, plus pour lui même.<br>- Ouais c'est ça, à plus. " lança Kidd, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

Jewelry prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte quand Luffy lui lança:

" Oi ! Mais tu vas où ? Y a encore plein de trucs à manger ! "

Jewelry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Luffy la suivit, déçu du comportement de la jeune fille.

" Oi ! Mais reste ! C'est pas grave que tu m'aies claqué !  
>- Lâche moi, tu veux !<br>- Non, je veux pas. "

Jewelry s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle se trouvait dans un parking fortement éclairé par des lampes à la lumière blanche. Sa voiture était à une cinquantaine de mètres et Luffy se trouvait un peu plus près derrière elle.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ?  
>- Parce que j'en ai envie. "<p>

La jeune femme fit volte-face et marcha à grand pas vers Luffy, le poing et la mâchoire serrés:

" Et moi j'ai envie de te frapper, je peux ? "

Elle était prête à envoyer valser Luffy à l'autre bout du parking, mais celui-ci attrapa son bras, la tira vers lui, posa sa main sur sa hanche et l'embrassa. Jewelry se laissa faire, sous le coup de la surprise, mais se reprit bien vite et tenta de s'éloigner. Le brun l'en empêcha en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Elle était forte, certes, mais lui l'était encore plus malgré son apparence assez mince.

Elle céda et laissa Luffy explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir mais ce baiser était vraiment agréable. Luffy s'éloigna de Jewelry, et celle-ci revint à un état d'esprit à peu près normal. Elle secoua la tête et lui lança, méprisante:

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu voulais goûter à quoi encore ?  
>- Toi.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Je voulais te goûter toi. "<p>

Une seconde passa, puis une autre et enfin une troisième. Luffy s'approcha de la belle aux cheveux roses, colla son front contre le sien et mit une main derrière sa nuque:

" Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aurais embrassée juste pour des restes de viandes ? "

* * *

><p>Rhaa, ça me fait bizarre d'avoir un Luffy aussi sérieux. Mais bon, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher.<p>

**Jewelry:** Ça me paraît bizarre... Je suis tombée amoureuse aussi facilement ?

**Alison:** En même temps Luffy est super mignon...

**Jewelry:** Ouais mais bon... Il a touché à ma bouffe quand même !

**Alison:** Mais arrête de te plaindre ! Si t'es pas contente moi je le prends volontiers Luffy !

**Jewelry:** Oi, oi ! C'est bon, je l'ai, je le garde. Il est à moi maintenant.

**Luffy:** *ATCHOUM* J'ai l'impression qu'on parle de moi...

A bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre !


	2. Dispute

_Chapitre 2: Dispute_

Et voilà. Ça n'a pas très bien commencé mais ils s'entendent bien. Ils se comprennent toujours. De vrais âmes sœurs. Mais il y a quand même un sujet de dispute assez fréquent chez eux: la nourriture. Et une fois encore, la bouffe a fait des siennes:

" Je l'ai mangé. "

Luffy avait répondu avec un air totalement innocent. Le genre qui vous fait craquer d'un seul regard. Il n'avait pas le moindre remord. Ce rôti était celui que Law et Kidd leur avaient amené. Ils venaient souvent chez eux, et vice-versa. Ces quatre là s'entendaient vraiment bien, même si Kidd et Jewelry se défiaient sans cesse.

" Mais j'y crois pas ! Je pars même pas deux minutes pour raccompagner Kidd et Law, et le frigo est déjà vide ! "

Jewelry ne plaisantait pas avec la nourriture. Et Luffy ne le savait que trop bien. Assis dans le petit canapé rouge devant la télévision, il observa le reflet de sa petite-amie dans l'écran. Pas de doute, elle était vraiment énervée. Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à la calmer, alors il fit une ultime tentative. Il se retourna et, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, il essaya:

" Désolé ? "

Même si Luffy avait l'air terriblement sincère, Jewelry ne flancha pas et sa colère s'amplifia. Même si celui qui l'avait provoquée était son petit ami, elle était sans pitié.

Comme Jewelry ne répondait pas, Luffy (avec sa naïveté naturelle), reprit une position confortable dans le fauteuil et alluma la télévision. Leur salon était petit, mais joliment décoré et confortable. Seul un petit bar séparait cette pièce de la minuscule cuisine.

Jewelry qui était, jusque là, restée devant le frigo, referma doucement la porte et s'empara d'une pile d'assiettes empilées sur la petite table en bois. Elle passa devant le bar et, en un clin d'œil, arriva derrière Luffy. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de remarquer sa présence, qu'une pile d'assiettes s'écrasa contre sa tête. Il n'avait pas mal, c'était un homme élastique, mais il resta figé quelques instants, pendant que les morceaux de porcelaine brisée tombaient sur le sol et le canapé. Il se leva d'un bond et lança:

" Jew' ! C'est pas sympa ! Je t'avais laissé un morceau !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. mais pour la peine je vais le manger ! "

C'en était trop. Une veine apparut sur le front de la jeune femme qui se rendit rapidement dans la cuisine et revint dans le salon avec une dizaine d'assiettes. Elle aperçut Luffy qui sortait de la chambre, un morceau du rôti à la main. Jewelry l'observa attentivement. Ils ne bougeaient plus et se défiaient du regard. Quand soudain, Jewelry brisa le silence:

" Donne le moi.  
>- Na !<br>- Monkey D. Luffy, je t'ordonne de me donner ce morceau. "

Quand Jewelry appelait Luffy par son nom complet, ça ne présageait rien de bon... Il traversa la pièce en flèche, tout en arrachant un bout du rôti. Jewelry lança les assiettes, une par une, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à cours de munitions. Elle fulminait. Elle était devenue rouge de colère. Luffy, qui s'amusait comme un fou, sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Leur nez se frôlèrent, et Luffy ferma les yeux. Jewelry, elle, rougit encore plus - si seulement c'était possible. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Un silence s'était installé dans le petit appartement.

Jewelry se recula rapidement et arracha le morceau des mains de Luffy:

" Oi ! Pas cool, je voulais t'embrasser moi... "  
>- " Loupé ! "<p>

Et elle mangea le morceau restant en entier. Luffy essaya de lui sauter dessus mais elle fit un pas sur la gauche, ce qui eut pour effet l'écrasement de la tête de Luffy contre le mur. Il s'assit contre celui-ci en frottant énergiquement son front:

- " Aïe ! "

Il fit une moue boudeuse et resta ainsi par terre. Jewelry l'observa en s'empêchant de rire. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon comme ça ! Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulut se relever quand Luffy la fit basculer. Elle se retrouvait allongée au sol pendant qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. Luffy souriait, il voulait sa revanche. Jewelry essaya de crier mais ses sons étaient étouffés. Elle se mit alors à mordre violemment la lèvre de Luffy. Il bondit et la libéra de son étreinte:

- " Aïe ! "

Cette fois-ci elle ne se retint pas de rire. Luffy se remit bien vite de ses émotions et se redressa. Jewelry, toujours à terre, le regarda en souriant. Il y eut alors un vrai jeu de regard entre les deux amoureux. Jewelry fit les yeux doux, et Luffy lui répondit avec un regard étrangement mesquin. Elle eut alors un air interrogatif et Luffy lui fîit un clin d'œil. Puis il l'attrapa par les hanches et la posa sur une épaule. Jewelry, la tête en bas, se débattait comme une folle:

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Luffy ! Lâche moi !  
>- Hors de question. "<p>

Son visage afficha une expression trop malicieuse. Il partit tranquillement dans leur chambre pendant que Jewelry continuait d'essayer de se libérer, sans succès. Il referma la porte derrière lui et la dernière chose que l'on put entendre fut Jewelry qui riait aux éclats.

Le lendemain, elle fut la première debout. Elle se leva dans les bras de Luffy et resta un instant à l'observer dormir. Ses cheveux noirs en broussaille lui couvraient le front, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, un filet de bave y coulait et il ronflait doucement, paisible. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait dans cette état, Jewelry fondit, se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue. Elle enfila une chemise qui traînait par là et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea directement vers la petite cuisine. Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortit deux grands bols qu'elle posa sur le petit bar. Elle prit ensuite une casserole et elle y fit chauffer du lait. Elle sortit du pain et divers autres ingrédients qu'elle déposa près des deux bols. Il y avait assez de nourriture pour dix personnes, pourtant il n'y avait qu'elle et Luffy qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque le lait fut assez chaud, elle le versa dans les bols. Une légère fumée s'en échappait. Jewelry se dit qu'elle avait le temps de prendre une douche, elle pourrait manger ensuite. Elle se rendit donc dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Quand elle eut terminé, elle enfila une tenue convenable et sortit. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle aperçut Luffy, dos à elle, qui mangeait. Elle s'approcha doucement et lâcha sa serviette quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne restait absolument plus rien à manger. Elle dit lentement:

" Luffy... "  
>- " Ah ! Bonjour ! "<p>

La seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit fut un coup de poing sur le crâne.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. Quelque chose d'assez court, que j'aurais pu laisser en une partie, mais j'ai préféré découper le texte.<em>

**Jewelry: **C'est pas vrai, il veut vraiment que je le tue... Il a encore tout mangé ?

**Alison: **Que veux-tu, on ne peux rien y faire ! C'est Luffy après tout !

**Jewelry: **La prochaine fois qu'il me fait ce coup là, je le quitte.

**Alison: **Oi ! Comment tu peux quitter cette magnifique petite bouille ? *attrape Luffy qui fait des yeux de chat triste* [Trop kawaii !]

**Jewelry, hésitante:** Euh... Je...

**Alison: **Luffy, tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? Jewelry va te...

**Luffy, ne comprend rien: **Ok, on va au restaurant ?

**Jewelry, frappe Luffy et Alison: **Toi tu restes ici ! Et Alison, si tu touches à un cheveux de Luffy je te brûle vivante...

**Alison, -.-": **Tu vois que tu l'aimes trop pour le quitter...


End file.
